Love is Strange
by Sess's girl
Summary: ...to lazy to write a summary..but..warning: naraku/kagome plz review!!! or..ill die! O.o;;;
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. THE EVER SO WONDERFUL RUMIKO TAKAHASHI OWNS HIM. *cries*..one day!!! P.s. this will be the only disclaimer in the story. Oh..and ill try and post reviews here too. O.o;;; so..REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Voice of Invitation  
  
"..." normal //...// thoughts ***** strangeness. ^_^;;;;;  
//Inuyasha..why? why did you do this to me? I know you could sense me..why did you not turn to look at me? Were you ashamed?// Kagome thought while tears ran down her face, the salty liquid touching her lips.  
//Tears are so bitter.like I am at the moment.// She stormed off into the lush forest ahead. She didn't know where she was going..just that she was going somewhere AWAY from Inuyasha. Kagome found a stream and washed her face.  
She hated it when she cried.Her eyes always grew puffy and red and her nose pinched. Then came the tears which left streaks on her unmarred face.Kagome started singing softly to herself so she would calm down.  
Nakare kokoni anata motemeru watashi.  
  
Nakare kokoni anata iriyou watashi.  
Nakare kokoni anata jiai watashi.  
  
Kotogotoku sarasara shinko.  
Gotoku watashi itsuzoya shikou.  
"Nice singing." Said a voice close to her ear. Kagome turned her head abruptly and gasped. "N-Naraku?!" She fiercely whispered. "Why are you here?" She asked in a more spiteful tone.  
"Why, I merely came upon you singing, Kagome." He whispered into her ear. She shuddered lightly. "You are frightened.I promise no harm shall come to you if you keep singing" He said.  
"Yet.do you keep your promises? I might be human, but I'm not stupid!" Kagome shouted back. " I know what you do, not to mention the times you've tried to kill us!"  
Naraku stared into her stormy eyes.  
"Sing."  
Kagome looked puzzled again. However, as she stared into his eyes, she saw a glimpse of sincerity. So, she sang a more cheerful song.  
Kandou, tsuriagaru ue .  
  
Kandou, waga tamashii sorenari netsubou.  
  
Kandou, madeni wa ue ai.  
  
Joukai shozoku on za tsubasa no ai.  
  
Watakushi toukou wagakokoro narabini tamashii.  
  
Sonaeru tsuku wa ue tabisaki.  
Kandou, madeni wa ue ai.  
Kagome then looked at Naraku. He had his eyes half closed, as if he was in a trance. //What the hell is wrong with this picture? Oh, our worst enemy is here listening to me sing. // Then she smacked herself.  
She didn't notice that Naraku had snaked his arms around her waist. "Do you wish to be free of Inuyasha?" He asked his tone silky smooth. It had its affect. Kagome looked into his eyes yet again.  
" Hai, but..What will you do to make me free?"  
"I will take you with me.make you mine." Naraku simply stated. But with an evil smirk. Kagome gasped. //Yes.mine.and Inuyasha can do nothing, for once a mate, forever bonded they are. //He removed one of his arms from Kagome's waist.  
  
"Naraku.I-I will go with you."  
A/N: I'm sorry..^_^;;;; im kinda sick of seeing kagome portrayed as a weak girl..I know I made her cry..but still. I don't want this to be another inu makes k cry, she goes to sesshoumaru. He tries to kill her and then they fall in love. No. this is a KAGOME/NARAKU and inu made her upset..but its not kikyou whom he was with. She tries to be strong, and goes with naraku in hopes of new beginnings. She figures she can tame the beast..and purify the jewel if she goes with naraku. Or..simply get on with her bad self! BWAHAHAHAHAAaaa..ah. okay. R/R!! or..ill make you wear braces with the wires sticking out! 


	2. Regrets of Decision,Changed

*grins wickedly* im baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. O.o;;; yeah..im very hyper at the moment..so if this chapter doesn't make sense..oh well. BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA..yeah..on with the chapter. And flames will be fed to my scanner which is an imbecile. ^_^  
Chapter 2: Regrets of Decision  
Kagome looked down at her hands. Why had she chosen to go with Naraku? It was stupid to trust so soon. Spur of the moment idea? Probably. Okay..maybe she lied.maybe she was a stupid human after all.  
  
"Miko, stop staring at your hands. It annoys me."  
  
Broke Kagome out of her thoughts. She looked up and caught Naraku's gaze. "Naraku.I have a favour to ask. I want to get back at Inuyasha for what he's done to me."  
  
"Hmm.you wish to get back at your lov-"  
  
"HE'S NOT MY LOVER!!!!!" She cried out. Kagome started having flashbacks.  
  
**flashback**  
  
Kagome was at camp, cooking ramen. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha?.grrrrr." Kagome heard faint noises beyond a dense horde of trees. She got a few minor scrapes trying to get through, but was rewarded with a startling sight! There was Inuyasha rutting, not with Kikyou, but this.this youkai female!  
  
Kagome's heart instantly shattered. Not only had he cheated Kikyou, he had cheated her! The youkai looked like a slut, and was eagerly meeting with Inuyasha's thrusts. Kagome stood frozen for a few minutes, and knew Inuyasha could sense her. Finally, she willed herself away from the scene, and returned to camp, soul hollow with despair. Miroku, and Shippou looked at her with concern, but she didn't notice. Kagome just walked into a different part of the forest and started running.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
"Yes.I want revenge." Kagome mumbled.  
  
" I will help you, give me one of your shards" Naraku responded with a smirk.  
  
Kagome tentatively fingered the bottle containing the shards(I'm making them shards..cuz its easier this way :P). When she gave it to Naraku, the pure white glow of her shard turned a suffocating black. She gasped at the sight, for the Shikon no Tama was a part of her, and it hurt being so close to the dark shards Naraku contained.  
  
"This will hurt. " Naraku said calmly. He had said he wouldn't hurt her. but this was the only way. He cut open her back, and placed the tainted shard deep within (think Sango). Kagome screamed in pain but Naraku placed a fierce kiss upon her lips to silence her. Her eyes widened slightly, and he took great pleasure in it.  
  
Kagome sank into the kiss, but only from her pure soul fighting the dark shard. It wouldn't purify.but it wasn't supposed to. She slowly slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
When Kagome awoke, she felt.different so to speak. She put a hand to her forehead, and felt the trickle of something wet. //Blood?!// Kagome looked at her hands. They had claws! Kagome slowly reached towards her head, and felt fuzzy ears. Her hair had also become a dark blue colour, with red streaks in the front. She could see quite well in the dark room, and walked around with an unnatural grace.  
  
"Kanna. Show Kagome what she appears as." Said Naraku, as he peered out from the shadows.  
  
The pale girl obeyed her "father" with no objection. The mirror in her hands started to swirl, and Kagome was drawn to it. She looked in and saw herself. "I'm a hanyou?" Kagome turned to Naraku. " Is this how I get my revenge? "  
  
Naraku stared at her. "Yes, yes. We will attack tomorrow at dusk. It will be enough time to prepare you for the battle."  
*dances around * weeeeeeeeeeeeee its my b-day on Saturday!!!! :D :D :D I must now cook spaghetti! (really!) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Me: tra le la-----  
  
Naraku: why do you make me do this, HUMAN?! * ties her up *  
  
Me: meep! Err.I AM THE AUTHOR!!!!! *makes the ropes untie MAGICALLY *  
  
Naraku: *is turned into a fuzzy pink bunny *  
  
Me: *grins and feeds carrots to herself and Nara-chan * :D :D :D 


	3. Kagome, the kuro miko!

OOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAY. O.o; THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! O.O XD  
  
Naraku: *nuzzles my hand for he is still a fuzzy pink bunny *  
  
Me: awwwwwwwwwwwww ^.^  
  
Naraku: * CHOMP! *  
  
Me: ITAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * tries to fling Nara-chan off her hand, but can't*  
  
Naraku: *smirks as a bunny O.O *  
  
Me: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..i shall now make you do NICE things in my ficcy! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAAA---FEAR THE AUTHOR! XD  
Chapter 3: What the Hell?!  
Kagome dodged Naraku's miasma as she was battling him. She sent a huge  
  
blast of power towards him, that knocked him down. But Naraku was strong. So,  
  
he got back up and punched Kagome in the gut. ( ouchie! X.X) Kagome slumped  
  
over in pain, but as she grabbed Naraku's arm for support, she BIT into his arm!  
  
Naraku let out a pained yelp, as Kagome gnawed his arm. She smirked.err..sorta. It turned into a grimace as she fell to the ground  
  
convulsing. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naraku just looked at her. His face devoid of emotion except his eyes which held  
  
the faintest trace of worry. Kagome started changing AGAIN. Everything and anything hanyou about her, turned human again. Except her eyes. They grew  
  
colder and more evil. "Unnnn." Kagome floated in mid-air, sprawled out, and groaning. "What.what's happening?" She asked before she fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up.surrounded by warmth. She peered up at Naraku. "uhhh." Naraku grinned at her. "Could..could you let go of me?" She asked.  
  
"No." was the response.  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"."  
  
Kagome's hands curled into fists, and she felt ice cold power flow from them. She pressed her now glowing fists to his chest,and a wave of ki blew Naraku away  
  
from her. "I had asked you nicely." Kagome said slowly," but you didn't listen."  
  
"My dear, why, you are a kuro miko!" Naraku sinisterly, and his eyes filled with lust. He pressed his lips against Kagome's throat, and (a/n: *screams*) licked it.  
  
Kagome was trying not to give in, really , she was! But Naraku had held her wrists back.the only thing she could do besides give in..was.well..kick  
  
him..THERE. And she did. Naraku doubled over in pain, (a/n: for even a youkai could never stand THAT! O.o; ) and fell on top Kagome again. She pushed him off with ease. "Kisama.I was just a hanyou.now.. I'm like Kikyou?" She sneered with disgust. At least I'll get my revenge..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha watched some butterflies dancing around eachother, their colourful wings fluttering as they did so. Kagome had disappeared, so as usual he was  
  
down in the dumps. He had known that she had been watching.but common sense had set in for once,and he had decided not to chase after her. The demon  
  
he had been rutting with, he had found out that they were engaged a while past, and having the traditional mating ceremony. As they mated, their souls melded  
  
into one, letting eachother know whether one of them was in need of the other. He would've chased after Kagome to explain.but if the ceremony was not  
  
fulfilled, they would not have been truly mated, him and his new mate, Tsukikage. He didn't feel affection for her like he did Kagome though. And he was really worried about  
  
her whereabouts now. He started getting up when he heard a soft voice. "Inuyasha.I-I know how you feel about that girl, please, as your mate I wish for  
  
you to find her with Kami-sama's fortune." Tsukikage paused. "Come back safely!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was practicing her archery skills. It was just about time to depart after Inuyasha. She knew she should've let him explain. He looked like he was  
  
enjoying himself too much to explain. Kagome's face contorted with hatred and revulsion at the image. PANG! CRACK! She hit a previous arrow, and it cracked  
  
down the middle, exposing a red target. The focus target. Her aim grew increasingly better as her kuro miko powers flowed through her. THWACK!  
  
Another hit. Inuyasha.how she'd love to slaughter that bastard, as well as that youkai woman.  
  
"Kagome, we must take our leave if we are to see that pitiful hanyou. " Naraku said calmly.  
  
"Hai..Let's go."  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Pwhew! O.o *dies of lack of oxygen to her brain* 


	4. Faito! Faito! Fight! Fight!

I have 19 reviews.(besides mine..hehehe) THANKYOU ALL! I'm so happy :D:D:D:D *ahem* on to the story!  
  
Chapter 4: Faito! Faito!   
  
Inuyasha was running through the forests, his legs were aching, but he couldn't give up until he found Kagome. He caught her scent and someone elses.  
  
A long with many shards of the Shikon no Tama.  
"Kagome.Where.."  
  
His eyes widened in shock when he realized the other scent. "NARAKU!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome smirked as she heard Inuyasha's shouting. Her heart throbbed in her chest even though she loathed him. Her black hair flew in the wind as she  
  
enjoyed the evening sky, and the smell of the wooded area around her. She leaned against Naraku slightly as he held her to him tightly. This was it.  
  
Naraku spotted Inuyasha and landed. He gave Kagome a quick nip to the throat, before they walked up to him.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Inuyasha. How is your uwakionna today?" She had a frown on her face. Her ki radiated hatred.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her, shame and guilt in his eyes. "Kagome.let me explain.plea-"  
  
"NO! You can't explain.I loved you Inuyasha.But you had to go and rip out my heart by fucking that bitch! I don't care if you have an explanation or not! Don't  
  
you understand that you hurt me?!" Kagome hang onto Naraku tightly.  
  
"K-Kagome.I know I hurt you.but for once, just LISTEN!" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Kagome.I found out I was engaged to my mate, Tsukikage.In youkai tradition.you must mate. That was it. She understands that I'll never have feelings for her as I do for you!"  
  
Kagome looked taken back. "Honto ni?..I don't believe you. I won't." Her eyes held a look that could turn a person into stone. "I HATE YOU INUYASHA."  
  
Inuyasha could have died just then and there.She really hated him? His eyes started to turn blood red, his hair became more choppy, purple streaks appeared  
  
on his cheeks ,his fangs became longer as well as his claws. Youkai Inuyasha.  
  
Naraku smirked as he let Kagome go. He wanted to see what would happen.It would prove interesting. Yet.he felt a little worried for Kagome as she went to  
  
go fight Inuyasha. She was a kuromiko.but that didn't mean she wasn't still mortal. She could die.He didn't want that to happen to HIS  
  
Kagome.Wait..His?  
  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha with her unnatural grace. She touched his cheek before he snapped at her hand. "Osuwari." He slammed to the ground where  
  
Kagome then stepped on his throat, cutting off his air supply. "Shinè,Inuyasha. Ja ne.."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her foot and threw her into a nearby tree. He took her by the throat and pinned her there. "I.don't think so.hehehehe." Inuyasha traced  
  
her jaw line with a sharp claw, drawing blood. He licked it away. "Kanbi."  
  
Naraku growled.  
  
Kagome felt the ice cold feeling around her hands again and smirked. She put one of her hands to Inuyasha's stomach while the other punched him in the  
  
gut, sending him 20ft away from her. She walked over to him, touching her throat. Probably bruised. Oh well. She grimaced at the sight of him, but had an  
  
idea. "An eye for an eye..and a heart for a heart!" She slammed her hand into his chest, his flesh tearing as she grabbed the object she wanted. She held it in front  
  
of Inuyasha's eyes,her hand soaked with the blood of his heart. "You shattered mine..I rip out yours."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her a second before reverting back into his hanyou form.  
  
"A-Aishi..shiteru..Ka..gome." He said softly before he drifted into darkness.  
  
She breathed in short pants. She had just killed someone.first love none the less. "Naraku." She looked up to him. "We..should leave."  
  
"Hai.come here Kagome."  
  
Kagome did as told, and was surprised when he kissed her softly. After a moment he broke away and said, "I can see you're hurt. You just rest now on the  
  
way back to my abode. Okay?"  
  
"Hai..Arigatou Naraku." She feebly smiled at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: *sniffles* nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! Inuyasha!!!  
  
Kagome: *cries*  
  
Naraku: *smirks* you've done one good thing Author.  
  
Me: I didn't like it though! *hugs Kagome*  
  
Naraku: Ku ku ku ku ku.  
  
I..hope you enjoyed this chapter..eheheh.REVIEW OR I'LL CRY SOME MORE! *blinks* This chappy was to all of you who wanted Kagome to kick Inuyasha's ass! 


End file.
